


It's Gonna Be Fine:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Songs Series [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Kono finds a way to cheer up her love ones, after a bad day, & she does it in a creative way, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "songs" series, Read my others, & Enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be Fine:

*Summary: Kono finds a way to cheer up her love ones, after a bad day, & she does it in a creative way, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "songs" series, Read my others, & Enjoy!!!*

 

It was a long, & horrible day, The Five-O were beat, & tired from the stressful case, that they were working on. There was a fist fight, & the suspects got away, It was too late to continue, So they went to ** _"Paradise Alley"_** , so they can wind down, & relax. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said sadly, "This has been the worst week ever", Steve & Danny nodded in agreement.

 

"Sons of bitches, They got lucky, I will rip them a new one for them almost killing Danny", Commander Steve McGarrett grumbled, The Blond was equally pissed, & said angrily, "Get in line, Super Seal", as he took a swig of his beer. Officer Kono Kalakaua said with a soothing smile, "It's gonna be okay", The Men weren't so sure.

 

"We wish we have your confidence, Cuz", The Handsome Hawaiian said with a sigh, Steve added, "The Governor _is not_ gonna like our lack of progress", He was trying desperately to keep his cool, but it's proven to be difficult. Danny said, "I think we should be prepared to find new jobs", The Ex-Surfer hates that her love ones are giving up.

 

Kono snuck off, & talked to the manager, & she got ready to do her thing, she hoped that her "brothers" would feel better by this. The Announcer announced her, Chin, Danny, & Steve were shocked to see the beauty perform, & try to cheering them up. She performed **_Pat Bentar-Shadow Of The Night_** , & the place was hopping, & everyone was having fun.

 

When she was done, the boys all were gonna up to her, & complimented her. The Hawaiian Beauty blushed, & said, "Thanks, Guys", & Steve said, "I feel better now, We _**can do**_ this", The Loudmouth Detective agreed, "Yeah, We just need to do this, One step at a time", Chin said smiling, "We do this together", The others agreed,  & they continued their evening of fun, & relaxation.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
